The Matching
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: I'm actually not doing an original Idea here. I'm modifying a story I read here called Promised. Slash Waring, Don't Like, Don't read. In the land of Konoha, when you turn 16, you get match to the person you'll spend the rest of your life with...What If you were both guys! Well that happens to Naruto and Sasuke. What will happen as the future unfolds. Wait and See. SasuNaru!
1. The Matching

A/N: So, I got this Idea by reading a fanfic for Style in south Park Called "Promised". The Person has already written a few chapters that I've been reading since the first chapter came out, which is really good. Also, I know I have stories that I haven't uploaded for almost a year. So I'.m gonna start writing more...Hopefully. Any way, I just had to write one like it, so I won't take credit for the idea. I just change a few basic things so it wouldn't be complete copying. Such as this is Naruto, and not South Park. Some of the rules, and lifestyles change. And also I write OOC alot. The other person nails their characters in my eyes, Especially Cartman. So with out any further adu, Here Is my first chapter...

**The Konoha Matching**

Chapter 1: The Matching.

Today I was a man. Well, me and the other 16 year olds. Well I guess the girls were now Women...But that's not the point. Today I was a man...Finally! I stood there, waiting amongst a crowd of teen ninjas. We were all gathered here in the Konoha Matching Tower for one reason, The Matching. A ceromony that matched the people of our town with the people they would spend the rest of our lives with. This was an important part of figuring out our lives and roles to the village. We'd be given jobs, to provide for our Partners and future families, to do durring the day; Once we finished our Ninja training, of course. Most of us had completed our ninja training, However, I was one of the few that still needed some.

On a platform on the north wall of the room, stood the Thrird Hokage. I wished to someday be like him, and rule the town as the Fith Hokage. That way I'd finally get some respect from this village and it's inhabitants. Most people never looked me in the eye, and rushed past. It was like I had a contagious desease or something. A few years back, I looked into my lineage. I had grown up an orphan because my parents died when I was a New Born. Anyway, I found that my father had been the Fourth Hokage, and that he'd died to save the village from a demon. He got rid of this demon by putting it in a human host at the cost of his life...Me. After digging deeper, I found, that my mother had been the previous host for the demon, and had died when it was pulled from her body by some rival ninjas.

And that cause the whole reason be hind the matching. The Kages of each village got together, and made rules for all to follow so that nothing that horible would happen again. To ensure this, There were Ninjas from other vilages here to be matched with people here. That way mixed blood would run through the tribes, and all would be equal. Any who tried to resist or fight the rules, answered to the Anbu. The Anbus were people who had sworn To each Kage they served, that the would uphold all laws. They were called different things in each city. Mabye the correct term would be the Law Upholders. I almost Laughed aloud at the thought, but stop because this whole thing was no laughing matter and They wouldn't get where my head was.

"My Dear Ninjas. In the past year, all of you have turned 16. The age that marks your status to adulthood. Today, You are now adults." The Hokage said loudly so all could hear. "You will be paired, as the Council has deemed fit. Through very thorough, and strenuous testing, are the matches made. This is not something likely done, So don't complain about your Match Mate. It will not change who it is." He said laying down the general rules made with the Matching. I had to not laugh when he said Match Mate. That just sounded to funny.

"Tomorrow, You will all be assigned Jobs, Or told to continue your training. Be warned there is a test to pass to decide whether or not you passed Ninja training." He continued on, unaware of my attempts not to laugh. Your Position in the city will not change, unless deemed worthy to be Hokage, or Anbu. Meaning. If you're a scout, you stay a scout. If you're a store keeper, You stay that way. If you're a healer, You stay a healer. Got it? Any question?" He asked, looking around. He didn't really expect an answer.

I looked around to see if anyone did really have a question, and stop on a beautiful girl with pink hair. Her name was Sakura. I mentally sighed just loking at her. She had been the target of my affection since we first started training. She was the smatest in class, and could tell you every jutsu. No one knew how she was on the feild, but with a brain like hers, she must be good. Her eyes were glued to a guy not far from her. Sasuke Uchiha. My Rival in Sakura's Affections. Of course he didn't try, Which made me hate him even more. Sakura adored him, and he didn't even care. Beside me I felt and angry rage, i looked to see the source. A dorky kid named Rock Lee, was also staring at Sasuke. "Don't you hate how he doesn't even try?" He whispered to me I nodded in his direction. This kid was a much smaller rival for Sakura. Not that it mattered since we'd all be Matched today.

"The Pairs will be as annouced." The Hokage continued over the murmers. "The Girls will be called first, then the boys. When I call you name come up and stand behind me, holding your Match Mate's hand. First, Hinata and Kiba." Just as I was wondering why he said the girls would be called first, A small shy girl in font of me jumped. She turned and looked at me. She blushed slightly, before turning back and walking forward. "Poor thing fell hard for you." Rock lee whispered toward me. I was shocked. I vagly remembered a small shy girl hanging around through classes. I frowned as she Hesitantly grabbed a Guy's hand as they walked together on the stage. The Hokage nodded.

"Next: Gaara of the sand village, and Rock Lee of the leaf village." The Hokage Read the next pair on the list. I waited for the guy beside me to move but he didn't. I nudged his side. "Dude that's you, Go!" He looked like he was in Shock. "They paired me with some one outside of the village." He said slowly. "So? Just get up there!" I said, nidging him again. "I won't be with Sakura..." He continued. The Hokage beat me in response. "Again Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, Come be with your Match Mate." I nudged Lee and he slowly walked forward I looked at the girl who got to be with Lee. Only, it was a red headed boy standing on the stage. Lee seemed to be too out of it to notice his Match Mate was a guy. That was unlucky, but not impossible. It happen once or twice. They decided two boys would be better together, than a girl and a boy. I sighed, not wanting that to happen to me.

"Ino and Choji" The Hokage called to the crowd. I saw a girl with long blond hair walk to the stage, but not before she glared at Sakura. I suddenly reconized her. She was once Sakura's best friend, until they both told each other that they liked Sasuke. They Never got over it. Ino must think that now Sakura finally get's Sasuke. Ino finally reached they stage where a fat boy, who seemed to pull snacks out of nowhere, awaited her. I felt bad. That guy was a slob, and Ino was hot. I had no idea How they ended up together. The Hokage called a few more names, and the crowd became smaller. I took a head count, there were the same amount of boys as there was girls. I was safe.

"Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha" My mouth dropped. No way, I had been safe. Who, in their right minds, would pair two rivals like us together? I shook my head and started toward the stage. I saw Sasuke walking too. He looked as happy as I did. I heard Sakura make a weird sound that was close to crying. I dared not look back. As soon as I reached the statge I looked at the floor. "Hold hands boys." I heard the Hokage say sternly. I held out my hand, and was shocked to feel someone gently grab it. I looked to Sasuke as we walked to our place in the line of people, But his expression was unreadable.

As More pairs got called, I realized that there was a girl/girl pair. Some of the people I knew got pair strangly as well. Shikamaru, a guy who thought a lot of things in life were boring, was paired with a girl from the Sand Village named Temari. Ten Ten and Neji, Hinata's cousin, Were paired. And lastly of the people I knew, Sakura was Paired with the third Sand Villager, named Kankuro. It didn't seem right. My beautiful Sakura was paired with a Sand Villager who use Puppets to fight. I looked down the line, and saw Lee finally realizing his Match Mate was a guy. I beleive he came to this conclusion When Sakura got called. I'm pretty sure that's what pulled him out of his trance.

"All right, That's the last of you." He said as the last pair was on the stage. He turned to look at us all. "You have all now been paired. So know, I will tell you the rest of the rules of Matching. You will Live with your Match Mates from now on, in rooms assigned to you, here in the Matching Tower. You will aviod sexual contact, except one day a week when we have our Madatory Protection Night. On this night, you and your Match Mate will not be able to rest until sexual intercourse is achieved. The result of having sex not on Protection night will get the girl pregnant, and both of you will be exailed. Now, When Both you and your Match Mate turn 18, You will be wed, and given a house from the Man's Family lands. And it won't matter when or if you have Sex. Please walk in line with your Match Mate to the guard at the door, They will tell you where you will all be staying for the next two years." He finished.

We all started for the door when the Hokage spoke again. "Oh, and Gaara, Naruto, and Tsuzuki Come see me...Now." I gladly let go of Sasuke's hand, and headed to the Hokage. It was Me, Gaara, and some girl I had never met. We stood there, Waiting for the Hokage to speak again. He waited for all the rest to leave the tower before speaking. "Come with me. You all are to do special training." He started walking to a back room, and the three of us followed.

A/N: Chapter 2 comming soon. And before you ask. Tsuzuki is made up, because I couldn't think of many girls the same age as naruto, or rounds about anyway. So please commet and/or follow. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also again, I got the Idea for a south park FanFic called Promised. Style stlye ^_^


	2. Sexy Justu

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the first one. Anyway, Again I say the original Base idea isn't mine, So Yes I am Sort of copying. It's the first time I've really done so with a story. Anyway, I won't hold you long. Thanks for all the comments, Your Guys are soo great! TT_TT 3 U guys.**

**The Konoha Matching**

Chapter 2: Sexy Justu?

We followed The Hokage to a room in the back. I had no Idea why we were the only ones called back here. I mean it was just me, the gut Lee was matched with, and one of those girls that got matched...Wait. The three of us were in same-sex Matches! What Purpose could only the three of us have been pulled aside for?

As I was thinking about it, I realized something. The same-sex matches could have babies. If it was a male couple, One of the men disappeared and a girl came to have a baby. If it was a girl couple, A guy came in to help the girl have a baby. I wondered if this is what the Hokage wanted to talk to us about...

When we were all in the room, the door shut and the Hokage turned to look at us. He seemed to stare each one of us down, as if willing one of us to speak, Of course it was me.

"Just tell us why where here old man. It's bad enough we're in same sex matches, now you call us here for who knows what reason. Then you make us wait in silence." I said in an outburst. A man came up, and opened his mouth to correct me. After all, I was speaking to the Great Hokage. But the man was stopped, and The Hokage stared at me once more.

"Naruto Uzamaki. I should have known. Yes I could see why you'd get paired with Sasuke." He paused long enough for me to growl in annoyance. He knew I hated Sasuke. "The trouble you got in as a kid was not enough. You still have to cause trouble now?" He stated more than asked. I glared but looked away in submission.

I think now would be a good time to tell more about myself. I was raised with no one. So I got in trouble a lot. Just for attention. I never meant any harm when doing so, hence, why the Hokage is quite lenient on my behavior. Some might say he plays favorites, but I've never felt like a favorite of the Hokage. Not with how much he punished me, anyway.

"So I've called you all here to tell you a secret only told to the Same Matches. We hate to see lines end, because we paired two guys, or girls together." He continued. "I know some of you would like to think that we find some sick pleasure in it. But that is not the case. Our Matches are made in the best possible ways. Each person is matched to someone they can live peacefully with, without quarrel...At least later on..." The Hokage smiled. Looking at me... I knew then exactly what he'd implied. I glared again. Not that the Last glare had disappeared.

"There is a Jutsu, Taught only to those such as you." He pointed to the three of us. "It allows you to become the other sex. It takes quite a bit of Chakra, that why you must slowly build it up. You will meet with me once a day for the next week, to learn and prefect this Jutsu. After the first Protection Night, It'd be up to you to maintain it." He said, as I started getting bored.

"Does this Jutsu have a name, or is that some big secret too?" I asked sarcastically. To which, of course, the Hokage smiled. Sometimes, I was sure this guy could see the future and know what I was going to say.

"It's called, The Sexy-No-Justu. And it's what you will use on each Protection night. Some of you May recall that I called girls first, and Males second. Naruto and Gaara, I called first, so you two are the girls in your Match." The Hokage continued, to which Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So, I have to be a girl? For Sasuke? What about the Uzamaki Line. That's as endangered as the Uchia, except for Sasuke's older brother!" I interrupted. This time when the Hokage looked at me, I could feel his annoyance. I shut my mouth and looked back down

"Tsuzuki, you are the male in your pairing." The Hokage continued, after my outburst. "So over the course of the next few hours; I, personally, will be teaching you all this Jutsu. If you get a general gist of the Jutsu early on today, you can leave early. Just come back tomorrow for focusing your Jutsu over time and physical stress."

He went on to explain that we didn't have to use the Jutsu after marriage, unless we wanted children. He even made a point to me that the child could have either last name, as long as both parties agreed. He taught us the hand signs, and let us practice.

I'll let you know something else about me, I suck at Jutsus. I have good stamina, but my Justus and aim of Shurikans are off. Basically, I can't even control my chakra to any good level. That's why I'm not a full-fledged Ninja. Yet...

But somehow it only took very little practice before I got this one, maybe because it seems like a Jutsu I could have fun with. And not for the use it's meant for. More in a I can sneak into girl bathhouses and see naked girls way. But I think the Hokage was on to me, because he gave me a warning look.

Still, even though he said those who mastered it could leave early. I was made to stay and practice. He said it was because my scores at the academy were the lowest in history. I think he just wanted to make me do more work than everyone else. I did tell you before, that I think he hates me. Anyway I spent until Dusk maintaining that form.

When I was finally released, I was shown to my room that I would now be sharing with my rival. I sometimes wished that we'd been born in different years. That way, I wouldn't have been matched to him, and would have had more of a chance to be paired with Sakura…

I opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on the bed, staring out the window, looking angry about something. I looked around the room. It had a living room area and a bathroom with a door on the other side. Then there was obviously the bed area. It looked like a small house with no walls except for the bathroom. I closed the door hard, and he turned to look at me when he heard the door slam. I glared at him, while he just continued to stare at me. After a minute, when it became clear I wouldn't speak, he spoke up.

"Well, what did the Hokage want?" Sasuke asked. It almost sounded like he cared. I knew he was just looking to pick on me, again. That's all he'd ever done. Act like he'd care, then use it against me. Well I wouldn't give him the satisfaction this time.

"What do you care?" I practically shouted at him. "You don't have to pretend like you care. You were forced into this as much as I was." I said pacing around. I grabbed some spare blankets from the cupboard, and put them on the couch. "I'll sleep on the couch."

You can. They have guard com and check on us in the night. We have to share the bed. So you might as well put those back." Sasuke said without hesitation. "You weren't with the group when they told us the rules of the dorms, so I thought you ought to know. I can have anything you do wrong on my head now that we're matched." He continued. The last part made it sound like I skewed up on purpose. I was tempted to yell back at him, when I heard the call for lights out.

I Grumbled as I put the spare blankets back in the cupboard, and went to the bed. I sat down and got under the covers and faced the wall. I felt Sasuke lay down and cover himself up. He, too, faced the wall. We were back to each other, and all I could think was how unlucky I'd been to be paired with him. That was until my stomach grumbled. I had missed supper. I heard Sasuke snickered and glared at the darkness, since the lights had been shut off by the guards. I finally fell asleep, wishing for ramen….

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. And as it turns out, My ideas goes in a way different Direction than promised so It won't be copying after all. Please R&R, and tell me what you think, or even what you want to happen. Who knows it might happen…If you're thinking the same way as me. Thanks again for reading. ^_^**


End file.
